


The Avengers: Highschool AU

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other, why is gamora?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Avengers highschool au.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers knew that he'd have to go to school tomorrow, but he didn't want to. So he went to sleep.


	2. Nick Fury and his segway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury goes on a date

Nick Fury


	3. Nick's date part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NICK FURY! give kudos was da bee or da segway or if you ship Nick Fury and his Segway.

Nick Fury sat with segway, Penelope the Pineapple. "Hey ptp! How's it going?" Nick asked. A bee flew through the air dangerously close to Penelope the Pineapple. Nick Fury got a notification on his cell phone. It said, 'A bee warning has been issued because a bee has been spotted.' "Oh no, ptp! The bee is right by you." Nick Fury tried to pick up the table a through it a the bee. "Dang it." Nick grabbed his segway and beating the bee with it. Once the bee was dead Nick Fury said to himself, "well done! Thank you Nick. You're welcome, Nick. Welcome to the Avenger's Initiative, Nick!" Nick looked at the bee. "Also welcome to the Avenger's Initiative, Mr.Bee. Mr. Bee? Oh well." Nick Fury turned to his segway and kissed it.


	4. Cutting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanov is new at the school; she's sensitive about her past. She'd rather not talk about it. But when Natasha finds someone just like her, what could she do but share about herself?

Natasha looked at the ceiling, throwing a ball up and down She was fed up. Her parents had requested that she was transferred schools. What was so wrong about the last one? BONG! Sure it had its rough edges, but Natasha still loved it. BONG! The ball missed its target and smashed a lamp. "What was that?" Natasha's father called from down stairs.

 

Natasha was supposed to be asleep. She closed her eyes and hoped her parents would ignore it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha walked in the hallways of the school. She'd only been there two minutes and she already hated it. She had a bandage wrapped around her left wrist. She had been cutting due to her depression. She wasn't looking were she was going, so she bumped into a girl with auburn hair. "Sorry I-" Natasha stopped she noticed a bandage wrapped around the girl's right wrist. _Is she depressed too?_ "Sorry. I'm Natasha Romanov. You are?" The Russian asked.

 

"Wanda Maximoff." The other girl said quietly.

 

"Pardon me for asking, but did you cut yourself?"

 

Wanda nodded.

 

"If you're ever sad just seek me out." Natasha said, showing sympathy to Wanda.

 

"Okay. See you later then, Natasha."

 

"Bye, Wanda."


	5. The Holy Church of Grumm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is hanging out with her friend, Clint Barton, who is talking about his new idea, 'The Holy Church of Grumm'. Her brother, Pietro has already invested in the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grumm comes from this video, https://youtu.be/iOw7DylT95M . The time stamp is 13:53. Also if you want to invest in the Holy Churchof Grumm, then comment, 'I Believe In The Church of Grumm.;'

It was lunch time. Wanda took a seat by her brother, Pietro and her best friend, Clint Barton. "Hey, Wanda!"

 

"What, Clint?"

 

"I came up with a great idea. Do you want to hear it?"

 

Wanda sighed. "I guess."

 

"Okay so, I'm gonna start a church business called, 'The Holy Church of Grumm.'"

 

Pietro leaned towards her and whispered, "I've already invested in it."

 

"Honestly, are you guys certified idiots, or what? No one is going to go to your so called 'church'."

 

"Geez, Wanda. We're just having fun." Clint said.

 

Pietro rolled his eyes. "So, I saw you talking to the new girl. What do you think about her?"

 

Wanda poked at her food. "What, Natasha? She's okay, I guess."

 

"Ah ha!" Clint yelled.

 

"What?" Wanda asked, confused.

 

"You like her."

 

"No, I don't."

 

"Well then, why do you know her name? That means you like her." Clint stated.

 

Pietro nodded. "He's right."

 

Wanda rolled her eyes."This proves my point that you guys are both idiots." The lunch bell rings. RING! "Now come on. You don't want to be late."


End file.
